This Is story of our friendship
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Summary : Friendship is like a violin, The music may stop now and then, But the strings will last forever/ Kyuhyun/Changmin/Friendship/Angst/twoshoot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Story of Our Friendship**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

 **Cho Kyuhyun** (Super Junior) and **Shim Changmin** (TVXQ) © **GOD** and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Angst.

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **_o0o_**

 ** _Summary : Friendship is like a violin, The music may stop now and then, But the strings will last forever/ Kyuhyun/Changmin/Friendship/Angst/twoshoot maybe._**

Sore menggelap, suhu di seoul korea selatan turun beberapa derajat celcius di bulan februari yang dingin.

Seorang bocah kecil bersurai gelap nampak tak memperdulikan keadaan cuaca yang memburuk. Dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya merenung di atas permainan jungkat jungkit yang sama sekali tak membuatnya terpental keatas seperti seharusnya.

"Hai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Seorang bocah kecil lainnya tiba-tiba mendekat kearah sang bocah yang masih sibuk dengan renungannya itu. Bocah bersurai brunette yang begitu manis dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju itu.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku, tapi appa dan eomma tak pulang, mereka mungkin tak mengingatnya seperti sebelumnya. Jadi aku tak mendapatkan apapun diulang tahunku." Ucapnya parau. Bibirnya yang membiru karena kedinginan kini terlihat sempurna. Salahkan saja dirinya yang hanya menggunakan hoddie untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

Bocah kecil berambut brunette itu nampak mencari apapun disekitarnya, meski pada akhirnya dia tak menemukan apapun.

"Aku beri ini sebagai hadiah. Sudah jangan sedih lagi. Cepatlah pulang. Hujan salju mulai datang." Si bocah berambut brunette itu tampak melepaskan syal yang semula melilit lehernya, kini berpindah melilit leher bocah kecil lainnya. Kaki pendeknya segera dilangkahkannya menjauh.

"Chakkaman..."Teriak sang bocah meminta perhatian bocah brunette yang mulai menjauh. "Neo... Nuguya...? Santa clause...?"

Mau tak mau, bocah berambut brunette itu mengulum senyum kearah bocah yang tengah menatapnya intens itu. "Anni. Naneun kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun." Matanya yang lucu berkedip beberapa kali mengingat salju mulai berjatuhan.

"Namaku Shim changmin. Kyuhyun ssi, maukah kau menjadi temanku?." Mata changmin yang bisa dibilang cukup lebar itu semakin melebar. Berusaha untuk tak melewatkan jawaban kyuhyun.

Kepala kyuhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok sore. Aku harus pulang, nonnaku pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanku sekarang." Sebuah senyuman dari kyuhyun mengakhiri perjumpaan pertama mereka di senja yang gelap itu.

Changmin pun tersenyum sambil mengelus syal yang cukup menghangatkan lehernya itu.

_o0o_

"Kau datang...?" Changmin tersenyum lebar saat melihat bocah berambut brunette yang dikenalnya bernama kyuhyun sejak semalam itu terlihat sedang bermainan ayunan sendirian.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya menatap sepatunya yang berwarna kulit itu segera mengalihkan atensinya ke arah suara yang cukup nyaring dihadapannya itu. Senyumnya mengembang seketika.

Mereka berduapun membicarakan banyak hal setelahnya. Tentang rumah, tentang keluarga, tentang hobby mereka, dan juga tentang impian yang ingin mereka raih.

Mereka berdua nampak begitu asyik, hingga malam menyambangi mereka dan mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan bertemu esok hari.

_o0o_

"Kyu... Appo...?" Tanyanya melihat sang sahabat meringkuk di tanah tanpa mau memperlihatkan wajahnya sama sekali.

"Ehm..." Balas kyuhyun, si bocah yang tetap meringkuk itu pelan.

"Aku janji kyu, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan akan terus melindungimu dari anak-anak nakal itu. Kau tenang saja nde?." Si bocah tampan yang kini tampak lebam dibeberapa bagian wajahnya itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bukan karena sakit yang dirasakannya, tapi sedih melihat sang sahabat yang terus-terusan menjadi korban _bullying_ ditingkat junior school mereka.

"Kau akan menjadi seperti mereka minnie?. Menyakiti orang lain?." Masih dengan suara pelan dan paraunya kyuhyun mencoba mencari kepastian. Mata kyuhyun terlihat membengkak dan merah akibat menangis sebelumnya. Dan sebuah gelengan diperlihatkan sang sahabat yang sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, melindungi orang yang sepertimu dan tentu saja melindungi diriku sendiri. Kejadian seperti ini... Terlalu buruk untuk kita kenang saat dewasa nanti. Kita hanya perlu menjadi kuat agar tidak terus menerus diinjak, iyakan kyu?."

"Jadilah kuat kalau begitu, lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar dan baik." Kini kyuhyun mulai tersenyum melihat pemikiran dewasa sang sahabat. Bukankah sahabatnya hanya ingin melindungi apa yang dikasihinya dan dianggap benar?. Bukankah seharusnya dia mendukung apa yang baik dan mengingatkan sang sahabat ketika dia melenceng dari tujuannya?. Bukankah dia hanya perlu mempercayai sahabatnya?.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Seven Years Laters,**

Dua orang namja remaja tengah duduk dengan santai dibawah pohon sakura yang nampak membeku tertutup es. Syal tebal melingkar di leher mereka masing-masing, begitu juga dengan jaket berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian jas berlambangkan Paran High School yang mereka kenakan.

"Dua bulan lagi ulang tahunmu kyuhyun ah. Kau mau hadiah apa tahun depan?." Changmin, namja berambut hitam itu bertanya pada sahabatnya yang duduk disebelahnya yang tengah memainkan benda persegi berwarna hitam ditangannya itu.

"Panjang umur." Balas kyuhyun santai, masih belum mengalihkan atensinya dari barang dihadapannya itu.

"Eyh... Kalau itu, aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu kyu. Jika aku bisa membelinya, pasti akan aku beli untukmu, sebanyak yang kau mau." Jawaban changmin yang polos disertai dengan wajahnya yang mendukung itu sontak membuat kyuhyun terkikik.

"Hahahha... Arra. Terimakasih sudah memiliki niat untuk membelikannya untukku. Aku sangat menghargainya shim changmin ssi." Wajah kyuhyun memerah saking kerasnya dia tertawa. "Uhuk...Uhuk... Hahahaha..." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbatuk keras, namun tertawa kembali setelahnya. Benar-benar membuat changmin kesal.

"Kau juga minnie. Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?." Giliran kyuhyun yang bertanya. Ya, Ulang tahun mereka memang hanya terpaut beberapa hari saja di bulan yang sama.

"Apapun itu, jika darimu aku akan menyukainya." Ucap changmin tenang. "Kenapa tak bilang saja, aku suka kejutan kyu... Jadi jangan tanyakan apapun padaku." Ledek kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya yang berhasil membuat changmin semakin sebal.

"Kau seperti gadis minnie. Menyukai kejutan. Tapi aku cho kyuhyun, pasti akan mengabulnya." Ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah sok pahlawan, dan berhasil membuat urat didahi changmin membentuk empat siku.

Tangan changmin melayang begitu saja menuju kepala kyuhyun yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan PSP ditangannya itu. "Ctakk..." Sebuah jitakan cantik mendarat manis didahi sang sahabat yang sedikit tertutup rambut coklat halus miliknya itu. "Oh... Appo minnie..." Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung saja memandang sebal ke arah sahabatnya itu sambil mengelus jidatnya yang tercinta.

Changmin dengan tanpa bersalah segera berdiri, dan melenggang menjauh dari hadapan kyuhyun. "Yha...! Changminnie... Kau mau kemana... Yha...!." Changmin sama sekali tak menoleh atau apa. Dia hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

Mau tak mau kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengejar changmin yang sekarang malah mulai berlari. "Yha...! Tunggu minnie... Kau ini... hhh... hhh..." Nafas kyuhyun seakan putus saat harus mengejar changmin.

Demi melihat hal tersebut, changmin segera berhenti dan menoleh kebelakangdan segera berlari kembali menuju tempat kyuhyun membungkuk sambil mencengkeram dadanya.

"Kyuhyun ah... Waeyo...? Ayo kerumah sakit. Kita harus memeriksakan keadaanmu. Kau semakin sering seperti ini." changmin nampak cemas dengan keadaan kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak dalam kondisi baik itu.

"Apa maksudmu minnie ah...?" Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan changmin sambil memamerkan senyum setannya. Sedang changmin yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan keadaan dihadapannya itu masih membatu ditempatnya.

"Kau akan terlambat jika sesantai itu minnie..." Teriak kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. "Yha..! Kau mengerjaiku lagi eoh...? Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu...!" Umpat changmin sambil mencoba mengejar sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya mencibir dan tertawa mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir changmin itu.

_o0o_

"Kyuhyun ssi, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?." Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambutnya yang ikal panjang berwarna cokelat terang itu nampak menyatakan perasaannya dihadapan kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu." Sayangnya kyuhyun menolaknya dengan sangat dingin, meski kalimatnya tidak bisa dibilang tidak sopan.

"Wae...? Apa karena aku kurang cantik?." Gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Anniyo..." Jawab kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa karena aku tidak begitu populer?." Masih mencoba mencari kekurangannya.

"Anniyo..."

"Apa karena aku tidak berada dikelas favorite seperti dirimu?."

"Anniyo..."

"Kau mempermainkanku?."

"Anniy..." Plakk... Sebuah tamparan keras melayang begitu saja ke pipinya yang pucat. Memang apa salahnya kyuhyun?. Entahlah.

Gadis itu segera melarikan diri usai menampar pipi kyuhyun keras. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tanpa keinginan untuk mengejar sang gadis atau melakukan apapun itu. Tubuhnya segera berbaalik berniat untuk melangkah pergi menjauhi tempat tersebut.

Baru mendapatkan beberapa langkahnya, ada suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya. "Sahabatku yang populer membuat gadis cantik menangis lagi dan ditampar lagi, eoh...? Appo...?" Lanjutnya tanpa perasaan melihat pipi sahabatnya yang kini memerah.

"Menurutmu bagaimana minnie..?" Ucap kyuhyun santai.

"Neomu appo..." Changmin nampak meringis dan sejenak kemudian mengelus pipi sahabatnya itu pelan menggunakan tangannya yang dingin. "Cha... Ayo masuk kelas kyu. Kim seongsaengnim mungkin sudah berada dikelas."

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti langkah sahabatnya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

_o0o_

 **#Cho kyuhyun, 1 year ago**

"Saengil chukkahamnida... Saengil chukkahamnida... Saranghaeyo uri kyunnie... Saengil chukkahamnida..." Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan, termasuk kyuhyun yang pada hari itu, tanggal 3 februari merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-16.

"Gamsahamnida..." Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum senang.

"Potong kuenya kyu..." Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari sebuah sudut gelap yang sedikit agak jauh. Seluruh mata tertuju kearahnya yang langsung salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi namja kelebihan tinggi badan yang tengah memegang minuman berwarna hijau ditangannya. Namun kemudian kyuhyun segera memotong kue tinggi dihadapannya.

Dan potongan pertama diberikannya kepada sang ibu, Potongan selanjutnya untuk sang ayah, dan potongan terakhir dan terbesar untuk noonanya, cho ahra yang begitu dicintainya.

"Untukku mana kyu?." Itu suara sang sahabat shim changmin. Kyuhyun segera mengambil tangan kanan changmin dan mengangsurkan pisau yang baru saja digunakannya untuk memotong kue. "Kyu, kau memberiku pisau?." Tanya changmin sambil melotot.

"Hm..." Jawab kyuhyun singkat. "Kau tega sekali kyu, masak sahabatmu yang tampan ini kau suruh makan pisau?. Kau pikir aku kuda lumping atau apa?." Dan kalimat changmin yang dipenuhi dengan tampang melas luar binasa itu segera mengundang tawa semua yang hadir pada acara ulang tahun kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kalimat changmin itu berhasil dibuat cengo untuk sesaat. 'Aku semakin curiga dengan kualitas IQ changminnie. Apa dia masuk kelas unggulan karena melakukan suap ya?.' Batin kyuhyun heran. "Hehehehe..."Kyuhyun tertawa garing. "Pabo, ambil saja sendiri, namja manja... kekeke..." Lanjut kyuhyun.

"Ayeye captain..." Changmin dengan semangat mengambil piring kecil dan mencoba memotong kue cantik dihadapannya. "Jangan banyak-banyak, kau bisa sakit perut minnie." Peringat kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Ar-ra-seo..." Ucap changmin penuh penekanan disetiap hurufnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, itu semua dapat membuat hadirin terkekeh dengan tingkah keduanya yang lucu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun tengah termenung diruang kelas mengingat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu yang cukup meriah. Atensinya sama sekali tak tertuju pada sang guru yang tengah mengoceh menjelaskan tentang alat reprodusi manusia yang cukup meningkat minat beberapa murid kelas itu, apalagi didukung oleh gambar-gambar yang tertera dibuku cetak maupun poster yang dibawa sang guru.

"Kyu, setelah ini pelajaran olah raga. Kau ikut?." Changmin sang sahabat yang terduduk disampingnya berbisik lirih didekat telinganya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada pelajaran didepannya. "Kau lemas sekali kyu. Gwenchana...?" Shim changmin yang melihat perubahan sang sahabat dari hari kehari merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Gwen-cha-na.." Balas kyuhyun dengan berbisik pelan. "Mau kekantin setelah ini?." Kembali changmin membisiki telinga sang sahabat hingga kyuhyun sedikit bergidik geli. Dan sebuah anggukan dari kyuhyun membuat changmin tersenyum sangat lebar.

 **_o0o_**

Kantin paran high school yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil ini terlihat lenggang. Maklum saja, jam istirahat memang belum berbunyi.

Kedua bocah tampan yang memilih untuk bolos kelas olahraga tersebut segera berjalan pelan menuju salah satu penjual cantik di tempat paling ujung kanan kantin tersebut. Kantin di paran high school itu hampir sama dengan kantin di supermarket atau sejenisnya. #Taukan kayak gimana?.:P

"Kau pesan apa kyu?." Tanya changmin pelan. "Jjangmyun." Balas kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat duduk yang strategis dan segera mengambil air mineral yang berada dalam lemari pendingin di tempat itu.

"Jjangmyun 2 jiyeon nonna. Meja 13 ya...?" Changmin segera menunjuk meja yang ternyata sudah ditempati kyuhyun. "Oke..." Balas jiyeon, sang penjual makanan.

Changmin segera menuju meja yang telah ditempati sahabatnya itu dan tak lupa mengambil satu botol minuman berwarna ungu dilemari pendingin.

"Minuman berkarbonasi... lagi?." Kyuhyun nampak memutar matanya malas. "Wae...?. Kau mau ceramah lagi?. Dalam satu kaleng soda itu setidaknya terdapat 140 mcg zat methylimidazole yang mengakibatkan kanker, 40 mg caffein yang mengakibatkan darah tinggi dan mempercepat detak jantung, dan gula yang membuat orang obesitas dan diabetes. Kyu, aku sampai hafal ceramahmu itu." Changmin melakukan hal yang sama, memutar matanya malas.

"Kau pintar dan bisa menghafal bahayanya. Tapi kau bodoh karena terus mengonsumsinya changminnie. Percayalah, kesehatan itu adalah hal paling berharga dan paling penting di dalam hidup." Kyuhyun segera meneguk air mineral dihadapannya.

Jjangmyun yang mereka pesan sudah datang, dan mereka siap memakannya. "Arrayo kyu. Eh, Tunggu dulu kyuhyun ah. Kau makan jjangmyun, kau tak lupa membaca bahaya mie kan?." Changmin segera melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum jahil seakan merasa menang dari sang sahabat.

"Jiyeon noona. Apa kau membuatkanku jjangmyeon instan?." Sedikit keras berharap sang penjual mendengar pertanyaannya. "Apa yang kau katakan kyu?. Memang jjangmyeon yang kau makan setiap hari terlihat seperti jjangmyeon instan dimatamu?. Apa kau tak bisa melihat perbedaan rasanya?. Appa membuat mienya setiap hari menggunakan bahan terbaik, ketika matahari tenggelam dan mengolahnya dengan baik. Eomma membuatkan bumbunya dengan sepenuh hati setiap pagi. Mana mungkin kami memberi jjangmyeon instan pada pelanggan?. Kau butuh bukti?, datanglah ke rumahku." Sang penjual yang memang sudah sangat akrab dengan kedua bocah tampan itu mencak-mencak mendapat pertanyaan kejam dari kyuhyun hingga hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Gumawo, Noona. Kau dengar changminnie?. Mau ikut kelas memasak di rumah jiyeon noona untuk membuktikannya.? Kalaupun jjangmyeon ini berbahaya, seharusnya kau mati terlebih dahulu. Kau menelan makanan dan minuman berbahaya dalam satu waktu minnie." Kalimat kyuhyun itu benar-benar memukul telak shim changmin yang kini kehilangan senyumnya dan berganti wajah sebal yang tidak terkira. "Eh...?" Sang penjual nampak bingung dengan kalimat kyuhyun setelah meredakan amarahnya.

"Baiklah, aku kalah kali ini kyu. Untuk kelas memasak dirumah jiyeon noona, aku menolak. Aku hanya akan jadi penikmat saja." Changmin segera memasukkan jjangmyeon kemulutnya dalam suapan yang besar hingga pipinya terlihat menggembung ketika mengunyah. Beberapa bumbu jjangmyeon yang berwarna hitam pekat itu tampak menghiasi sekitar mulutnya.

Sementara kyuhyun hanya mampu meringis sedikit jijik melihat tingkah sang sahabat, membuat mood makannya sedikit berkurang. Meski tak urung juga, kyuhyun tetap memakan makanan kesukaannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ommo... Ada murid kelas unggulan yang sedang bolos kelas rupanya." Seorang namja bertubuh kekar nampak berjalan dengan angkuh menuju meja makan kyuhyun dan changmin. Keduanya yang tengah asyik mengunyah mie hitam itu segera teralihkan perhatiannya. Beberapa remaja seusianya nampak berjalan tepat dibelakang remaja kekar itu dengan wajah angkuh.

"Ah... Kangin sanbae. Mau gabung?." Tanya changmin dengan polosnya. Kim kangin terkenal sebagai remaja berandalan, ketua geng, dan pembuat onar yang kerap keluar masuk kantor BK, namun rupanya tak cukup membuat shim changmin mengerti posisinya. Cho kyuhyun hanya diam, memandang sesaat dengan wajah _flat_ nya dan meneruskan kegiatan makan jjangmyeonnya yang seakan belum berkurang itu.

"Ah... kau baik sekali bocah kelas unggulan." Changmin memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya yang berakibat _eyes smile_ nya terlihat. "Tapi aku tidak sudi." Lanjutnya dengan nada dingin yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Oh, begitu... Baiklah, saya permisi meneruskan makan." Balas changmin lembut seraya memberi senyuman termanisnya.

Si #$n kau bocah. Apa kau pikir kau hebat, eoh?". Kangin mulai menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf. "Kanginnie, jangan seperti ini lagi." Sebuah suara halus mengalun pelan dibelakang tubuh besar kangin. Namja berdimple tunggal dengan senyum malaikat itu nampak menghadang lengan kangin.

"Dia memancing emosiku teukie." Ucap kangin keras. Namun leeeteuk, si namja berdimple itu nampak menggeleng pelan. "Kita tak melakukannya pada orang yang lemah kanginnie." Kini seorang namja cantik yang bersuara.

"S&*t..." Kangin semakin kesal kali ini. Kyuhyun yang telah selesai makan segera meraih lengan sang sahabat dan mengajaknya pergi. Namun sebelumnya, "Gamsahamnida heechul sanbae, anda mengerti bahwa kami tak lebih dari siswa lemah." Kyuhyun segera mengukir senyum yang dianggapnya paling tulus dan sedikit membungkuk.

Kangin yang entah kesurupan apa, segera mencengkeram kerah baju changmin yang membuat semua yang terlibat tercekat, tidak terkecuali changmin sendiri. "Mianhae sanbaenim, seragam saya bisa lusuh kalau anda seperti ini." Tangan kanan changmin mulai meraih tangan kangin yang masih setia mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Aku sungguh ingin memukulmu, kau bisa apa?."Celoteh kangin.

"Saya bisa menolaknya. Saya tidak suka bertarung kalau bukan digelanggang kangin sanbaenim. Jadi silahkan menantang saya diarena saat ada pertandingan jika anda benar-benar ingin memukul saya, anda setuju?." Changmin tanpa gentar masih melakukan negosiasi.

"Kangin ah... Kita sudah tingkat akhir, aku mohon jangan bikin onar. aku ingin kita lulus bersama." Leeteuk sang sahabat terus saja mengelus pelan punggung sang sahabat, sedangkan si namja cantik dengan kasar merenggut cengkeraman tangan kangin dari pakaian changmin.

"Kau lolos kali ini. Jika kau ingin bertemu digelanggang, baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Jadi jangan pernah lari ketakutan jika saat itu tiba." Ucap kangin dan segera berlalu bersama teman-temannya dengan langkah lebar.

"Loh... Dia tidak jadi makan dikantin?." Changmin tiba-tiba cengo melihat kangin yang pergi keluar area kantin begitu saja.

"Dia pasti kehilangan selera. Ah... Changminnie. Kau benar-benar akan melawan kangin sanbaenim jika ada pertandingan nanti?." Tanya kyuhyun dengan mata yang membola sempurna. "Aku dengar dia sangat kuat, terampil dan ayahnya atlit taekwondo. Memangnya kau tidak takut?. Hidungmu bisa patah lagi lo kalau melawannya, seperti ketika melawan choi sanbaenim waktu itu." Lanjut kyuhyun mulai khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir kyu. Tidak akan ada pertandingan teakwondo untuk 6 bulan kedepan disekolah ini. Kecuali pertandingan diluar yang hanya diikuti anak kelas 1 dan 2." Ucap changmin santai sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau sekolah tiba-tiba mengadakan pertandingan taekwondo?." Lagi, Kyuhyun masih khawatir.

"Ck, itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi kyu. Aku ketua klub taekwondo, mereka harus mendapatkan tanda tanganku untuk mendapatkan ACC dari pihak sekolah. Jika memang sangat memaksa, aku akan membuat peraturan, hanya kelas 1 dan 2 yang bisa mengikuti pertandingan." Changmin mulai melangkah keluar dari kantin setelah membayar makanan yang mereka beli.

"Alasannya...?" Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan apa yang ada diotak sang sahabat.

"Kelas tiga harus rajin belajar untuk menghadapi ujian akhir. Itu juga demi menaikkan level sekolah ini dimata publik." Jawab changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aigoo shim... Kau rubah licik ternyata." Umpat kyuhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Ah... Gumawo sanjungannya. Tapi aku bukannya licik cho, aku hanya pintar mengatur strategi." Balas changmin sambil terkekeh. Merekapun segera melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka menuju kelas.

 **_o0o_**

"Changminnie, aku ke UKS dulu ya?." Pamit kyuhyun sambil membawa tasnya.

"Kau kenapa?. Tidak enak badan?. Aku ikut." Pinta changmin dan segera mengambil tasnya.

"No, kau hanya akan mengganggu tidur siangku minnie. Hubungi aku jika pelajaran Oh seongsaengnim usai. Nde?. Nilaimu jelek dipelajarannya." Tolak kyuhyun acuh dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Ah...ha... Kau sombong cho." Cibir changmin dingin. Kyuhyun tentu saja masih mendengarnya, tapi dia memilih untuk tak menggubris kalimat pedas changmin.

"Tidak seru. Aku jadi kesepian, sial... Tapi nilaiku memang tak sebaik punyanya di pelajaran ini. Argh..." Changmin terus mengerang, mengumpat, dan mencambaki rambutnya hingga tidak karuan, Meski malah terlihat manis akhirnya. Para yeoja yang memperhatikan tingkah changmin yang lucu itu seakan ingin berteriak "Kyaa..." dan ingin menggigit rambutnya yang nampak semanis gulali itu.

"Cho... Aku tidak peduli. Aku juga ingin tidur, jadi aku bukannya menyusulmu, tapi aku hanya ingin tidur siang." Molognya tak jelas. Tangannya meraih tas punggung hitamnya dan melangkah menuju UKS untuk tidur siang atau itu hanya alibinya karena tak mau berpisah dengan sang sahabat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki jenjang changmin rupanya sedikit berguna pada kondisi ini. Sekali melangkah sama dengan dua langkah untuk namja biasa dan tiga langkah untuk yeoja. Berlebihan?. _Well,_ sedikit berlebihan, tapi ukurannya tak jauh-jauh dari itu.

jemari kurusnya segera meraih knop pintu tanpa bernafsu untuk mengetuknya terlebih dahulu atau sebagainya. Kepalanya segera melonggok kedalam ruang yang berbau obat dan nampak sangat bersih itu mencari-cari satu sosok yang ingin dilihatnya. Dan sosok yang dicarinya itu tengah duduk membelakanginya, nampaknya tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

Changmin dengan senyum setannya terlihat berniat mengerjai sang sahabat. Mengagetkannya adalah satu hal yang mungkin dilakukan oleh evil satu ini. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap berharap sang sahabat tak menyadari kehadirannya. Dan ketika posisinya sudah tepat dihadapan sang sahabat, justru changminlah yang dibuat terkejut.

"Kau... sakit kyu...?" Changmin melotot memperhatikan botol-botol putih dipangkuan sang sahabat. Sosok dihadapannya itu segera menoleh dengan wajah pucatnya karena dia benar-benar tak menyangka changmin akan mengikutinya. Namun semenit kemudian dia bisa menguasai keadaan.

"Ini vitamin changminnie." Balas kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin, kau pasti sedang sakit. Katakan padaku kau sakit apa!. Kenapa vitamin sebanyak ini?." Changmin masih belum mau mempercayai kata-kata sahabatnya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun segera membuka seluruh botol obatnya yang berserakan dipangkuannya dan menaruh tutup obatnya tepat disamping obat-obatan itu. "Nah... lihat baik-baik shim, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Kyuhyun segera membawa changmin untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Ini adalah obat untuk anemia. Kau tahu kan aku pernah bercerita padamu aku anemia makanya wajahku sering terlihat pucat.?" Kyuhyun memandang tajam kearah sang sahabat sambil memperlihatkan obat berwarna hijau ditangannya. Changmin mengangguk pelan karena memang sahabatnya pernah bercerita tentang itu.

"Ini dan ini adalah obat untuk asmaku yang sering kambuh. Kau juga pernah melihat aku kesulitan bernafas beberapa kali kan?." Obat berwarna kuning dan putih itu selanjutnya yang diperlihatkan kyuhyun dengan baik.

"Ini, ini, ini, dan ini adalah jenis vitamin peningkat ketahanan tubuh. Aku sangat mudah terserang flu dan sebagainya, untuk itu aku mengonsumsinya." Sekali lagi changmin menganggukan kepalanya. "Yang ini..?" Tanya changmin penasaran.

"Kalau yang ini..." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "Minnie, kau membuatku seperti penjual obat kau tahu?". Rutuk kyuhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Tangannya segera menutup kembali obat-obatannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Kau yang mengajakku duduk disini dan menjelaskannya padaku. Kenapa aku jadi yang salah?. Kau seperti gadis-gadis yang ditolak cintanya kyu..." Canda changmin yang berbuah _death glare_ gratis dari kyuhyun.

"Menyingkirlah shim. Aku perlu istirahat dengan tenang. Kembalilah kekelas dan jadilah siswa yang baik." Kyuhyun biasa menggunakan nama marga changmin ketika sedang kesal atau ingin mengejeknya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku juga ingin tidur. Jika kau terus berisik, aku akan memelukmu." Kyuhyun terdiam seketika dan memilih tidur dengan posisi membelakangi changmin yang ikut tidur di tempat tidur yang berbeda. _Well,_ changmin tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

 **_o0o_**

Sore menjelang, dua bocah laki-laki yang masih menikmati tidur siangnya itu rupanya tidak terbangun juga. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, karena jam pelajaran telah usai beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kalian mau pulang atau menginap?." Sebuah suara yang tak bisa dibilang kencang tapi juga tidak pelan terdengar diruangan serba putih itu.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar lebih dulu segera membangunkan changmin yang berada disebelahnya dan tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Mianhamnida seosaengnim, kami tidak tahu kalau jam pelajaran sudah usia. Maaf merepotkan." Ucap kyuhyun sambil membungkuk beberapa kali. Tangan kirinya terus saja menggoyang tubuh changmin semakin lama semakin keras.

"Kalau kau sakit, aku tahu cho kyuhyun. Tapi dia, dia kenapa?." Sang dokter jaga yang menghadap keruang kepala sekolah saat changmin datang merasa heran dengan satu pendatang yang nampak sehat-sehat saja.

"Em... Dia bilang sakit perut seosaengnim. Tapi saya sudah mengambilkannya obat. Mianhamnida tidak meminta izin dulu pada anda." Balas kyuhyun, dan membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Hm..." Sang dokter jaga segera membenahi barang-barangnya yang akan dibawa pulang.

"Changminnie, kau itu kerbau atau manusia sih?. Aku tak merasa memberimu obat tidur pabo..." Kyuhyun yang kesal segera menggeplak lengan changmin hingga yang bersangkutan terbangun dengan raut wajah kaget seakan baru saja melihat hantu.

"Kyu..." Bentak changmin tak suka diganggu. "Ayo pulang..." Balas kyuhyun kesal.

"Okey... Ah ada seosaengnim. Seosaengnim, terimakasih tempat tidurnya, sangat nyaman tidur disini." Changmin cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Kau harus membayarnya lain kali shim changmin. Bocah kurang ajar... Menjadikan ruanganku tempat istirahat. Dikira UKS itu kamar hotel apa?." Snag dokter jaga terus saja mendumel tak jelas.

Changmin dan kyuhyun segera bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut setelah mengucapkan salam pada sang dokter.

 **_o0o_**

"Chagiya, turunlah... Ayo makan malam." Sebuah teriakan halus dari satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai changmin untuk saat ini merebut perhatiannya dari kegiatan nge-game yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Chakkaman eomma..." Balasnya kencang. "Tanggung..." Lanjutnya, dan masih setia dengan PSP hitam ditangannya. Sang ayah dan sang ibu yang siang tadi pulang kerumah tanpa ada angin tanpa ada badai seakan menambah volume suara dirumah yang cukup besar tersebut.

"Makan sekarang atau PSP mu eomma sita...?" Kalimat pendek sang eomma itu adalah mutlak perintah. Tidak bisa dibantah apalagi ditolak.

"Aish... Eomma..." Ucapnya pelan. Dengan langkah pelan, anak laki-laki satu-satunya keluarga shim itu melangkah menuruni tangga satu persatu dengan malas.

"Oppa, kau tak bisa berjalan sedikit lebih cepat eoh?." Si adik pertama dengan geram menarik lengan kakak tertuanya itu dan mendudukkannya dikursi.

"Oppa, kau seperti siput." Maki adik kedua sedikit kesal. Lapar membuat keduanya gampang emosi.

Sang ayah yang sedang menikmati koran paginya yang belum sempat dibaca nampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Arra... Arra... Cha, mari makan." Ucapnya sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya didada –berdoa- dan segera menikmati masakan sang ibu yang tiada duanya itu.

Dan seluruh anggota keluarga makan dengan khidmat.

 **_o0o_**

Shim changmin, namja kelewat tinggi itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya yang nyaman. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Memikirkan, besok hari minggu apa yang harus dikerjakannya, pekerjaan rumah yang masih malas dibukanya, game yang belum diselesaikannya, dan apapun yang terngiang diotaknya.

"Ah, kyuhyun sedang apa ya?." Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan kemudian segera mencari nomor kontak sang sahabat berniat untuk menelphonnya.

Tersambung. " _Yeoboseyo_..." Itu jelas suara kyuhyun. Changmin segera tersenyum mendengar suara tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo... Kyu, kau sedang apa?." Tanya changmin semangat.

" _Apa kau yeochin ku...? Kepo sekali kau._ " Balas suara diseberang dengan cuek.

Demi Tuhan dia ingin mengumpati si setan tengil diujung sana, jika tak ingat dirinya kini dirumah dan bisa saja sang ayah mendatangi kamarnya sambil membawa pemukul kasur.

"Aish... Kau menyebalkan. Aku bukan kepo kyu, tapi perhatian pabo.!" Kalimat changmin sedikit sengit.

" _Baiklah, aku sedang tiduran sambil bermain game, dan kau mengganggu permainanku, arra...?_ " Ada nada kesal yang tampaknya dibuat-buat disana.

"Terserah... Eh kyu, besok aku kerumahmu ya?. Kita tanding game. Otte...?" Changmin kembali bersemangat.

" _Ehm... Besok ya...? Mianhae minnie, aku sedang pergi berlibur dengan keluargaku. Sepertinya hari selasa aku baru pulang._ " Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menyesal mengatakannya pada sang sahabat.

"Oh, Gwenchana. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali." Meskipun wajah changmin lemas seketika, tapi jika sang sahabat tidak bisa, mau apa lagi?.

" _Argh..._ " Tiba-tiba changmin mendengar erangan dari suara sang sahabat.

"Waeyo kyu?. Gwenchanayo...?." Tapi tidak ada jawaban. " _Sudah selesai. Hati-hati."_ Bukan suara sang sahabat, itu jelas suara seorang wanita. "Kyu...?" Perasaan changmin sama sekali tidak baik.

" _Nan gwenchana changminnie. Aku sedikit terkilir saat bermain di pantai. Ahra noona mengikatku terlalu kencang. Benar-benar tidak sopan._ " Suara diseberang terkekeh pelan, membuat perasaan changmin membaik. " _Minnie ah, appa mengajakku menikmati teh, nanti ku telphon balik kalau sempat, nde.?"_ Pamit kyuhyun beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ehm, hati-hati. Jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh untukku." Jawab changmin.

"Beres..." Suara diseberang segera tak terdengar setelah bunyi tut.. tut... tut... tiga kali.

"Hhh... Pasti bermain dipantai sangat menyenangkan." Kalimat itu terlantun begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Geunde, pantai mana yang dikunjungi kyuhyun?." Changmin lupa menyakan lokasi sang sahabat, dan dia mengerang frustasi kemudian.

 **_TBC_**

 **Chingudeul... Bersedia memberi review untuk FF fuyu yang ini?.**

 **Ini sebenarnya Oneshoot, tapi karena takut kepanjangan, jadi fuyu pangkas separuhnya pada bagian Shim changmin jadi twoshoot atau malah jadi chaptered. Naneun molla...**

 **Chapter selanjutnya bagian si EVILKYU. Bukan kyuhyun POV sih,**

 **tapi gak tahu juga. Soalnya belum selesai dikerjain.**

 **Tomodachi-sama, Plis reviewnya fuyu tunggu...** **;)**

 ** _#Big Bow_**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Story of Our Friendship**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

 **Cho Kyuhyun** (Super Junior) and **Shim Changmin** (TVXQ) © **GOD** and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Angst.

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **_o0o_**

 ** _Persahabatan kita itu ibarat angka nol. Tidak pernah berawal dan tak akan pernah berakhir selamanya._**

Seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat nampak duduk disebuah kursi dengan menggunakan piyama bertuliskan HOSPITAL yang tertulis vertikal. Tangan kirinya nampak memegang sesuatu berwarna hitam dan berbentuk kotak.

Dipandanginya benda itu, dan segera memencet bagian depan tepat dibagian layar yang menyala redup.

"Noona... Kapan kau menjengukku?." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Namun ada satu kalimat yang sama tertulis dengan huruf hangeul di atas layar bening ditangannya.

Tidak seberapa lama benda itu berbunyi, Klunthing. Dan tertulis 1 new message.

' _Waeyo kyu...? Merindukan noona, eoh? Noona akan pulang sebelum ulang tahunmu bulan depan.'_ Kalimat itulah yang tertera disana.

"Jeongmal bogoshippoyo... Apa aku bisa bertahan selama itu noona?" Keluhnya pelan. Benda kotak yang ternyata adalah smartphone itu diletakkannya di atas nakas, tak berniat membalas pesan sang kakak.

Kini tangannya meraih satu buah kotak agak besar berwarna cokelat tua. Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan terlihat beberapa kaset CD dengan tulisan dan angka diatasnya. Diambilnya satu dan diperhatikannya dengan seksama. ' **Uri shim changmin... Saengil chukae 17th. Wish you all the best...'** Begitulah tulisan yang ada disana.

Air mata kyuhyun entah mengapa tiba-tiba meleleh tanpa mampu ditahannya. Diusapnya wajah yang mulai tirus dan tak terlihat adanya semangat disana.

"Kyu... Saatnya minum obat chagi." Seorang wanita setengah baya nampak memasuki kamar namja pucat itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah tanggal. Kyuhyun si namja pucat segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara tersebut berasal.

"Kyu... Kau lelah?." Tanya wanita itu. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh namja pucat sedikit lemas.

"Mianhae kyu... Mianhae karena tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik... Mianhae tidak bisa menggantikanmu merasakan sakit... Mianhae..." Sekarang berganti wanita yang setegar batu karang itu yang menangis tersedu dan mulai memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. Entah mengapa disetiap katanya terdapat ungkapan penyesalan yang amat sangat. Kyuhyun sungguh merasa menyesal menganggukkan kepalanya, dan mulai berfikir, seburuk apapun perasaannya kini, harusnya dia menggeleng saja.

"Eomma... Eomma... Jangan mengatakannya lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak lelah. Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Oh iya, mana obat yang harus aku minum?. Tolong ambilkan air putihku eomma. Ah, aku juga butuh ember kecilku. Gumawo eomma..." Wajah kyuhyun menampakkan semangat yang jelas dibuat-buat, juga senyuman jahil yang coba diperlihatkan pada sang ibu.

Namun sang ibu nampaknya belum mau melepaskan pelukannya pada anak laki-lakinya itu. "Kyu, ayo kita coba berobat ke Amerika. Aku yakin disana kau akan mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik." Aliran bening itu masih setia mengalir dari sudut kelopak mata yang sudah mulai banyak kerutan itu.

Kyuhyun yang kini dapat melihat wajah sang ibu segera mengusap pelan air mata yang seakan tak pernah mengering itu. "Mari melakukannya eomma, tapi aku mohon eomma jangan menangis seperti ini. Eomma tahu?, ketika eomma menangis, sakitku berkali lipat rasanya. Aku mohon tersenyumlah eomma meski sangat sulit. Dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Hm...?" Mohon kyuhyun dan mencium kedua pipi sang ibu lembut. Sedang sang ibu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengeluarkan kembali senyumannya yang sempat menghilang.

 **_o0o_**

"Akhirnya kau masuk kyu... Kau tahu, hari tanpamu benar-benar kelabu." Changmin namja bertampang _cool_ itu segera meraih leher sang sahabat. "Ah, kau sakit kyu?. Wajahmu pucat loh...?" Changmin tentu saja kaget melihat tampang sahabatnya yang nampak layu itu. Telunjuknya terus menunjuk pada pipi kyuhyun yang nampak dingin.

"Hah... Anemiaku kambuh lagi minnie. Liburanku benar-benar mengerikan." Balas kyuhyun malas.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?. Kau kecapekan?." Mata changmin kini membola.

"Ehm... Banyak, dan tidak ada satupun yang tak merepotkan." Masih dengan tampang malasnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat ke kelas kyu..." Ajak changmin semangat dan menyeret lengan sang sahabat dengan kasar.

"Appo min... Pelan-pelan... Nanti aku bisa pingsan kalau seperti ini." Pekik kyuhyun kesal.

"Haruskah aku menggendongmu, _mama_ (red: yang mulia)?." Wajah menyebalkan changmin membuat kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Kau namja. Kau tak bisa menarik kalimatmu. Cha, gendong aku kalau gitu." Kini ganti kyuhyun yang memamerkan senyum setannya.

"Aku tidak mau menggendongmu kalau bukan _bridal style_." Senyuman changmin nampak menantang.

"Itu malah lebih baik lagi. Cepatlah minnie, kau terlalu banyak mengoceh. Bel masuk sudah hampir berbunyi." Perintah kyuhyun mutlak.

"Ka.. kau serius kyu...?"

"Apa aku terlihat main-main?."

Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemas. "Kalau begitu aku gendong dipunggung saja. Aku malu menggendongmu _bridal style._ Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu."

" _Whatever_ " Kyuhyun segera menaiki punggung lebar sang sahabat.

"Aufh... Eh... Tubuhmu ringan sekali kyu?. Tapi Tetap saja, kau tega sekali kyu. Kan aku malu." Keluh changmin meski tetap saja dia mulai berjalan pelan.

"Kau yang memintanya minnie. Diamlah... Fokus pada jalan. Aku tidak suka jatuh dari punggungmu yang tinggi." Perintah kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin terus saja mengumpat dan mengomel sepanjang jalan, namun tetap saja sang sahabat menempel manis di punggungnya. Kedua tangannya saling tertaut di leher changmin, berharap tak terjatuh. Dan kepalanya bersandar dipunggung sahabatnya yang cukup lebar itu. 'Mianhae chinguya... Aku lelah sekali dan tak sanggup berjalan. Gumawo tumpangannya, kau benar-benar pengertian' Batin kyuhyun menyesal. Sebuah senyum samar terlihat dari bibirnya yang pucat.

"Sama-sama..." Seakan changmin mendengar setiap kalimat yang terucap dari dalam hati sahabatnya itu. Changmin pun tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya sambil mengeratkan gendongannya. Kyuhyun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung changmin tanpa peduli bagaimana orang lain memandang keduanya.

 **_o0o_**

"Changmin oppa, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?." Seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam lurus nampak menyapa shim changmin saat dirinya dengan kyuhyun hendak berjalan menuju kantin pada jam istirahat itu.

Kyuhyun yang segera menyadari posisinya segera berlalu berniat meninggalkan keduanya. "Aku tunggu di kantin minnie..." Changminpun mengangguk dan segera menuju ke sisi lain yang cukup lenggang.

"Ada apa...?." Changmin sama sekali tidak tahu siapa nama gadis dihadapannya saat ini sedikit kebingungan untuk menyapanya.

"Namaku yoora, Im yoora. Oppa, aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian sebelumnya." Wajah si gadis mulai memerah. "Saranghaeyo oppa, maukah oppa menjadi namjachingu ku?." Tangan yoora tak bisa berhenti untuk saling terpaut.

"Mianhae yoora sshi. Aku belum bisa menerima perasaanmu. Bukankah kita belum saling mengenal. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman dulu, Otte?."Changmin segera mengulurkan jemari kurusnya kehadapan si gadis.

"Ah... Be.. benar juga. Kita belum saling mengenal. Aku ma... mau jadi temanmu changmin oppa." Sambut gadis itu masih dengan wajahnya yang bersemu bak kepiting rebus.

"Temanku sedang menunggu, aku pergi dulu nde...? Mau ikut?." Tanya changmin masih dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Ah... Aku juga harus menemui teman-temanku. Mungkin lain kali aku akan bergabung denganmu oppa." Wajah si gadis nampak semakin cantik saat tersenyum tulus.

"Aku akan menunggunya. Bye..." Ucap changmin sambil berlalu. Seakan matahari yang tengah bersinar menyilaukan dimata sang gadis, dirinyapun membalas lambaian tangan yang sangat jarang dilihatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aigoo... Cassanova kita datang." Sindir kyuhyun saat sang sahabat kini tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku bukan cassanova kyu. Aku hanya tidak suka menyakiti perasaan lembut seorang gadis. Aku kan bukan kau kyu, yang menolak gadis dengan kejam." Balas changmin yang dihadiahi cibiran oleh kyuhyun.

"Aku memang tak sepertimu minnie. Itu karena aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang." Kyuhyun segera memasukkan sesuap kecil nasi kari dihadapannya.

"Alasan..." Balas changmin dan segera menelan makanan yang sama dihadapannya.

"Ne minnie, Setelah ini ayo kita keatap sekolah. Kita bolos sekali-sekali. Otte?." Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan senyum setannya. Dan dijawab acungan jempol oleh changmin.

 **_o0o_**

"Ah... Dinginnya..."Keluh changmin sambil mengeratkan jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Kita ngapain disini kyu...?. Sepertinya otakmu sedikit bermasalah."

"Hm... Minnie. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Entah mengapa mata changmin segera membelalak lebar. "Tidak mungkin..." Kyuhyun bingung mendengar kalimat changmin tersebut. Padahal dirinya belum mengatakan apapun. Tidak mungkin kan changmin bisa membaca pikirannya?.

"Tidak mungkin kau mau mengatakan perasaanmu padaku kan kyu?. Ingat kyu, aku masih normal, ne...?" Kyuhyun langsung cengo saat itu juga. "Otakmu yang tidak normal minnie." Balas kyuhyun dingin sedang changmin tergelak seketika.

"Baiklah... Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya changmin setelah puas tertawa.

"Aku akan ke vienna minnie." Ucap kyuhyun lirih.

"Liburan?. Mengunjungi ahra noona...?." Changmin kini mulai memandang intens ke arah sang sahabat meski pertanyaan santai yang diucapkannya.

"Aku akan menetap disana." Balas kyuhyun singkat.

"Waeyo...?" Kini suara changmin turut melemah.

"Eomma dan appa yang merencanakannya. Mereka ingin aku menemani noona disana."

"Oke. Kita masih bisa bertemu saat liburan. Ahra noona selalu pulang saat libur." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut, begitu juga dengan changmin.

"Aku senang kamu bisa mengerti minnie, gumawo. Geunde Mian, ulang tahun ini, mungkin kita tidak bisa merayakannya bersama." Kyuhyun jelas sangat menyesal dengan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Gwenchana, Aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi kyu. Kapan kau akan berangkat?." Wajah changmin sudah mulai memerah.

"Besok." Jawab kyuhyun singkat. "Secepat itu?" Changmin semakin heran. Biasanya kyuhyun akan membicarakan hal sepenting itu dengannya jauh-jauh hari sebelum pergi.

"Ehm..." Kyuhyun nampak mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, sampaikan salamku pada ahra noona. Aku sangat merindukannya. Telphon aku kalau kau sempat. Aku kembali kekelas dulu. Segera menyusul, cuacanya mulai buruk." Changmin segera berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun.

"Mianhae minnie... Mianhae..." Lirihnya pelan saat punggung changmin sudah tak nampak lagi. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa mampu dipendamnya lagi.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan persiapannya untuk bepergian esok, meski tidak bisa dibilang dia sendiri yang mengepak segala keperluannya, setidaknya dialah yang memilih barang mana saja yang akan dibawanya. Namun pandangannya terus tertuju pada handphonenya yang sejak tadi tak berbunyi.

Dilihatnya lagi pesan terkirim dilayar hp nya.

 _'_ _Changminnie, kau tadi kemana?'_

 _'_ _Changminnie, siswa nakal. Kenapa tidak kembali kekelas tadi, eoh?'_

 _'_ _Kau tak ingin bertemu denganku untuk terakhir kalinya minnie?. Setelah hari ini, kau pasti akan merindukanku loh... :P'_

 _'_ _Minnie, kenapa kau tak mau balas sms ku?. Kau juga tak mengangkat telphon mu. Wae?. Kau bilang tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau terlihat buruk jika seperti ini.'_

 _'_ _Minnie...'_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Dia sungguh tak suka dengan suasana buruk seperi ini.

"Kyu... Makanlah dan segera minum obatmu. Istirahat yang cukup, perjalanan kita besok akan sangat melelahkan." Nyonya cho nampak memasuki kamar putranya yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya itu.

"Eomma, aku bisa minta tolong pada eomma?." Nyonya cho segera duduk disebelah sang putra tercinta. "Katakan kyu. Apa yang bisa eomma bantu, eoh?." Balas nyonya cho lembut.

"Eomma, aku akan terus berjuang untuk hidup. Tapi, kalau aku sudah tak mampu lagi, bisakah eomma berikan ini pada changminnie tepat ketika ulang tahunnya?." Sebuah amplop berwarna biru kini mulai berpindah ketangan nyonya cho.

"Apa yang kau katakan kyu. Kau harus memberikannya sendiri. Eomma tidak mau tahu." Mata nyonya cho mulai berembun.

Kyuhyun segera mendekap tubuh sang ibu berharap mampu menenangkan wanita yang dihormatinya itu. "Eomma... Jangan seperti ini nde?. Ada kalanya seseorang itu tidak bisa melewati batas takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan. Aku mohon eomma, mengertilah."

"Kyu, kau sudah berjanji pada eomma untuk terus berjuang. Kau bilang tak suka melihat eomma menangis, kyu. Kau mau mengingkari janjimu sendiri eoh.?" Tanya sang ibu pelan penuh dengan isakan.

"Anni eomma. Aku akan terus berjuang untuk itu. Tapi aku tak bisa menjanjikan lebih dari itu eomma. Eomma aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini." Kini kyuhyun ikut terisak. Tak mampu lagi berpura-pura menjadi namja kuat seperti sebelumnya.

Menyadari sisi rapuh sang putra, nyonya cho segera menghapus air matanya dan juga air mata sang putra, dan mencoba tersenyum setelahnya. "Iya, kau hanya perlu untuk terus berjuang kyu. Hasilnya, mari kita pasrahkan pada Tuhan saja." Ucap nyonya cho lembut.

"Eomma..." Kyuhyun yang masih terisak memilih untuk memeluk tubuh sang ibu kembali. Nyonya cho membalas pelukan hangat sang putra sambil mengelus rambut kyuhyun yang sudah banyak berkurang ketebalannya. "Jangan katakan apapun kepada sahabatku eomma, jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang keadaanku. Aku akan memberitahunya sendiri nanti, suatu hari nanti, jika waktu masih berpihak padaku. Berjanjilah padaku eomma." Pinta sang putra untuk yang kesekian kalinya semenjak vonis untuknya seakan mengubur semangat hidupnya yang membara selama ini.

Sang ibu hanya mampu mengangguk menjawab itu semua.

 **_o0o_**

Changmin tengah bermain-main dengan hanphonenya usai makan malam. Berkali-kali dibacanya ulang pesan yang dikirim oleh sahabatnya.

Matanya nampak memerah dan pipinya dihiasi oleh lelehan air berwarna bening. "Kau benar-benar akan pergi kyu?. Aku pasti akan menyesal tidak menemuimu, tapi aku tidak mau kau melihatku yang buruk begini. Aku malu kyu."

Changmin memilih merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya. Mencoba melupakan apapun yang terjadi hari ini. Berusaha memasuki alam mimpi yang tak pernah menyakitinya.

 **_o0o_**

"Kau siap kyu?." Tanya nyonya cho yang telah menenteng tas tangannya. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang menggendong tas coklat kecil dipunggungnya nampak mengangguk pelan. "Cha, ayo berangkat." Kini sang ayah yang mengatakannya.

Ketiganya segera berjalan pelan menuju pelataran rumah. Seorang supir pribadi sudah nampak menunggu diluar pintu mobil berwarna hiam metalik itu.

Tuan cho segera memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang disamping tempat susuk sang supir. Begitu juga dengan nyonya cho yang memilih untuk duduk dikursi penumpang sebelah kanan dan menyisakan ruang kosong yang tentu saja merupakan bagian kyuhyun yang masih terus tertegun menatap rumahnya. Setelahnya dia terus menatap arah jalan, seakan ada seseorang yang tengah ditunggunya.

"Kyu, palli..." Nyonya cho sedikit menyentak lamunan putranya yang berbuah senyuman tipis dari kyuhyun. "Ehm..." Jawabnya dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

'Selamat tinggal rumah, selamat tinggal jalan, selamat tinggal changmin, selamat tinggal semuanya.' Batin kyuhyun kemudian memandang kearah depan. Mobil yang dikendarainya segera melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan nowon-gu.

 **_o0o_**

Namja tampan berambut kuning itu nampak menggeliat santai ditempat tidurnya. Dia hari ini memang tak memiliki niatan untuk berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya, toh tak ada yang melarangnya bolos atau memarahinya sedikitpun.

Dirinya segera teringat dengan kalimat sahabatnya yang mengatakan akan berangkat ke vienna hari ini juga. Di ambilnya hp berwarna putih disamping bantalnya, berniat untuk menghubungi sahabatnya.

Namun sebuah pesan singkat nampak sudah singgah dihandphonenya. ' _Minnie... Mianhae. Aku berangkat dulu. Meski kau sedikit jahat padaku, tapi aku tetap janji akan mengirimimu kejutan ulang tahun untukmu nanti. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai kejutan?.'_ Dan emoticon big smile yang menjadi akhir dari pesan singkat tersebut terlihat mengejek.

Changmin segera melihat waktu pengiriman, dan ternyata sudah 3 jam yang lalu. Changmin mencoba menghubungi nomor sang sahabat, namun nomornya sudah tidak aktif. Changmin yakin, kyuhyun kini pasti sudah berada dipesawat, tengah duduk manis dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan?." Ucap changmin lirih sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku masih berharap kau hanya mengerjaiku saja kyu." Lanjutnya, dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

 **_o0o_**

 **#1 February 20xx**

Sudah hampir satu bulan kyuhyun mendekam dalam rumah sakit super lengkap di USA. Cho ahra nampak duduk manis dikursi tepat disamping tempat tidur sang dongsaeng.

"Mau makan kue mu kyu. Noona sudah membelikannya untukmu." Ahra segera mengambil sekotak kue kering dengan model lucu dan terlihat lezat.

"Aku mau jjangmyeon noona, uhuk... uhuk... " Balas kyuhyun disambut dengan batuk yang tak mampu ditahannya. Jemarinya yang mulai mengurus terus saja menekan bagian dadanya berharap sakit yang dirasanya akan berkurang. Bibirnya sudah mulai kering. Sangat kering malah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah kegiatan muntah yang hampir seharian tadi dan batuk yang sampai saat ini masih belum mampu dijinakkannya.

"Kau ini selalu mencari yang tidak ada kyu. Makanlah... bisa-bisa kau meninggal bukan karena penyakitmu tapi karena kelaparan kyu." Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan tawa mendengar kalimat sang kakak. Meski jelas terdengar nada getir pada ucapannya.

"Nanti noona, nanti aku pasti memakannya. Sekarang lidahku masih tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Noona bayangkan, kalau makan sesuatu tapi tidak ada rasanya, kan seperti makan pasir." Wajah kyuhyun terlihat mengernyit membayangkan rasanya dan bergidik kemudian.

"Oke... Kau sudah janji dan kau tidak boleh berbohong pada noona. Arra...?" Ucap ahra dan segera memasukkannya lagi kedalam lemari pendingin kecil yang ada di ruangan rawat inap kyuhyun.

"Noona... Neomu jhoaeyo..." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meraih tangan sang kakak yang sudah kembali ke posisinya.

"Nado uri kyunnie." Balas sang noona sambil menyentil pelan hidung bangir adiknya.

"Noona, Kau tahu kan aku masih terus berjuang noona?. Kau juga tahu kan aku bertahan untuk kalian?. Kalau noona, kalau aku tak lagi mampu untuk bertahan, aku mohon jaga appa dan eomma untuk bagian ku juga ya noona?. Segeralah menikah noona, sepertinya namja yang kau kenalkan pada kami adalah namja baik dan bertanggung jawab. Cepatlah punya anak yang banyak agar appa dan eomma tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian. Aku akan selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu noona. Dan lagi, aku tidak mau kalian semua menangis karena aku. Bukankah aku sudah memberi kalian setiap senyumanku?." Ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar seakan dia tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya.

"Kau ngomong apa sih kyu?. Noona seorang wanita. Jika noona sudah menikah, tentu saja noona akan mengikuti suami noona. Jadi kau yang harus menjaga dan berada disisi eomma." Balas ahra. Matanya yang bening mulai berembun.

"Kan aku mengatakan hanya kalau noona. Aigoo..." Ucap kyuhyun kesal, bibirnya dibuat mengerucut imut.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, seakan kamu sudah lelah kyu." Cho ahra masih nampak berlinang.

"Arra... Mianhae..." Balas kyuhyun dan segera merangkul tubuh kecil sang kakak. "Padahal kan seharusnya aku yang kesal. Kenapa jadi aku yang minta maaf, Ah...Noona menyebalkan." Sungut kyuhyun pelan yang akhirnya dihadiahi jitakan manis oleh ahra.

"Noona ke kamar mandi dulu kyu. Mau cuci muka. Lihat, kau membuat noona hampir menangis." Ahra memperlihatkan matanya yang memerah.

"Aku yakin matamu kena iritasi bukan karena aku membuatmu menangis noona." Balas kyuhyun sambil memamerkan evil smilenya.

"Yha... Ini jelas-jelas karena kamu. Masih tak mau mengaku. Dasar evil." Balas ahra dan segera berbalik menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia diruangan tersebut.

"Noona... Neomu gwiyowo..." Pekik kyuhyun dan mendapat lemparan _death glare_ dari ahra yang sama sekali tak membuat kyuhyun takut. Kyuhyun justru terkikik seperti bocah gila.

 **_o0o_**

Changmin nampak bersantai dibawah pohon sakura yang masih belum bersedia melelehkan es beku disetiap dahannya.

"Kyu, aku merindukanmu chingu." Cairan bening itu kembali menghiasi wajah putih shim changmin. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali setelah sahabatnya memilih untuk pergi kenegara lain.

Bukan karena kyuhyun yang tak pernah menghubungi changmin, hanya saja changmin sendiri masih takut terluka. Mengingat sang sahabat yang memilih meninggalkannya.

Egois memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hatinya begitu sakit ketika suatu pagi dirinya tak lagi bisa menemukan senyum cerah sang sahabat.

Handphone ditangannya terus saja diputar-putar searah jarum jam, "Aku merindukanmu kyu. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Ucapnya cepat. Segera ditekannya layar hp ditangannya mencari nomor kontak sang sahabat.

" _Changminnie... Bogoshippoyo..."_ Suara diseberang segera meledak sesaat setelah changmin mendengar satu kali suara tut dari seberang. Memaksanya untuk menjauhkan telinga tersayangnya dari suara kencang beresonansi tinggi itu.

"Astaga kyu, Telingaku bisa kehilangan fungsinya kalau kau begini." Maki changmin pelan.

" _Mianhae, aku sungguh senang kau menelphone ku minnie. Kau kemana saja?. Aku sms tidak membalas, aku telphone tidak kau angkat. Aku pikir kau membenciku minnie."_ Pekik kyuhyun bagai anak kecil atau mungkin juga pasangan kekasih yang lama tak bertemu.

"Mianhae, Geundae aku kan bukan kekasihmu. Kau tak berhak mengaturku, arra...?" Balas changmin cuek.

" _Aigoo, kau berubah minnie. Aku jadi sedih. Kau tahu aku bisa mati merindukanmu?. Tapi kau sepertinya baik-baik saja tanpaku. Baguslah kalau begitu_." Suara kyuhyun terdengar menyedihkan dan pasrah dalam satu kalimat.

"Tidak merindukanmu, pantatmu itu. Aku hampir gila setiap hari menangis karena ingin bertemu denganmu kyu." Air mata changmin mulai meleleh tanpa mampu dihentikannya. Changmin sudah tak bisa lagi berpura-pura kuat dari sang sahabat.

Saling diam untuk sesaat. Berusaha menguasai perasaan mereka yang tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

" _Minnie... Bagaimana mengatakannya padamu tentang keadaanku?_." Suara dari seberang kembali terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu?. Kau tak kerasan disana?." Tanya changmin dengan matanya yang membola.

" _Hm_..." Jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa kau sakit? Suaramu sedikit berbeda."

" _Hm_..."

"Kau sakit karena tak kerasan disana?"

" _Sepertinya begitu_."

"Kau tak ingin kembali ke sini?"

" _Tentu saja aku ingin_ "

"Kenapa kau tak kembali saja?. Lupakan tentang sekolah disana"

" _Aku tidak bisa minnie_."

"Karena orang tuamu?"

" _Salah satunya_."

"Haruskah aku membantumu untuk mengatakan pada ajjushi dan ahjumma?."

" _Ehm... Kau tak akan bisa mengubah pikiran mereka."_

"Wae?."

Tiba-tiba panggilan sudah berakhir sebelum changmin menuntaskan pembicaraannya. "Ah s#*l... Pulsa ku habis..." Changmin segera menggeram kesal. Diusap wajahnya kasar mengingat hal tersebut.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun kembali melihat layar handphonenya. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga setelah mendengar suara sang sahabat.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia..." Canda sang ibu yang tengah duduk sambil membaca majalah style dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun masih terus tersenyum tak berniat menanggapi kalimat sang ibu. "Changmin... Tidak membenciku ternyata eomma." Kyuhyun segera menatap sang ibu dan memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_ nya yang lucu.

"Eomma kan sudah bilang kyu. Sahabatmu tak mungkin membencimu." Jawab sang eomma pelan.

"Eomma, aku sudah makan banyak, aku sudah meminum obatku, sudah mendengar suara changmin, sudah melihat noona, dan sekarang aku merasa sangat ngantuk. Aku sudah boleh tidur eomma?." Tanya kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk.

Nyonya cho sedikit merasa tercekat dengan kalimat sang putra. "Kalau kau begitu lelah, tidurlah kyu. Eomma akan menemanimu disini. Tapi bangunlah dalam setengah jam, arra...?" Jawab sang ibu pelan.

"Mianhae eomma. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menemani eomma sampai appa kemari. Tapi mataku sedikit tidak bersahabat." Kyuhyun segera menutup matanya perlahan. Sebuah senyuman nampak indah dibibirnya.

Nyonya cho segera mengelus rambut sang putra pelan. Rambut yang sedikit tumbuh usai menerima jenis pengobatan yang berbeda. 'Tidurlah kyu, mimpi yang indah.' Batin nyonya cho pelan.

Kyuhyun nampak sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya yang tenang tengah malam itu. Namun tiba-tiba alat pendeteksi jantung menunjukkan suara yang sedikit janggal. Nyonya cho dengan sigap segera memencet tombol merah diatas ranjang sang putra dengan sangat panik. Sementara tangan kanannya terus saja mencoba membangunkan sang putra yang entah mengapa tak peduli dengan tangisan sang ibu, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat nampak bergegas dengan langkah cepat memasuki ruang pasien yang kyuhyun tempati.

"Tolong anda keluar dulu nyonya, kami harus memeriksa keadaan putra anda." Pinta seorang yeoja berpakaian khas perawat menggunakan bahasa inggris yang lancar dan fasih. Nyonya cho terpaksa mengikuti perintah yeoja tersebut, meski dalam hati nyonya cho begitu ingin terus mendampingi sang putra.

"Yeobo... Palli... Jebal..." Kaki nyonya cho lemas seketika setelah mengatakan kalimat yang sama sekali tak dimengerti siapapun tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu 15 menit tuan cho sudah berada disamping sang istri yang tak lagi mampu berdiri dan kini tengah terduduk lemas dilantai yang dingin. Tuan cho segera memeluk tubuh lemas sang istri yang begitu disanjungnya itu. Sementara cho ahra hanya terdiam sambil berdiri, takut untuk menanyakan apapun tentang keadaan sang adik tercinta.

Beberapa menit setelahnya dokter dan beberapa perawat itu sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan peluh yang mengucur dan wajah lemas yang nampak jelas menyesal. Keluarga tuan cho segera mengerubungi namja tinggi berhidung mancung itu antusias.

" _We are apologize. We can't save Mr. cho kyuhyun. We were do the best for him_ ". Ucap namja berambut kelabu dan berkacamata di hadapan tuan cho pelan. Sang dokter segera berlalu dari hadapan tuan cho.

Tuan cho seakan membeku seketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sang dokter tersebut. "Yeobo... Eottoke...?" Nyonya cho segera memeluk tubuh sang suami. Dunianya seakan runtuh saat itu juga.

"Kanker paru-paru yang dideritanya sudah menyebar terlalu parah keseluruh tubuhnya sejak anda membawanya kemari. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengatasinya. Maafkan kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya nyonya. Putra anda sudah berjuang dengan sangat gigih dan luar biasa tuan dan nyonya cho." Seorang perawat yang berambut hitam digulung itu menjelaskan dalam bahasa korea. Suster yang memilih untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut jelas terlihat sedih, mengingat kyuhyun adalah pasien yang selalu dibawah tanggung jawabnya.

Keluarga cho segera memasuki ruangan sang putra yang sudah nampak dibersihkan dari alat-alat yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Kyu... Cho kyuhyun putraku..." Tuan cho segera membuka kain putih yang menutup seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Diciuminya wajah tampan yang pucat dibalik kain tersebut. Begitu juga dengan nyonya cho. Sementara sang kakak memilih berdiri disamping sang ayah dan menggenggam tangan dingin adik kandungnya itu. Dadanya begitu sesak hingga sulit baginya untuk menghela oksigen disekitar ruangan tersebut.

Ahra segera mencium tangan sang adik sambil berkata, "Kyu... Apakah meninggalkan kami adalah pilihan terbaik yang diberikan takdir untukmu?. Apakah begini membuatmu bahagia?. Apa dengan begini, kau tidak merasakan sakit?. Kalau kepergianmu ini membuatmu senang, kalau dengan begini kau terbebas dari rasa sakit, kami juga akan baik-baik saja kyu. Noona akan menjaga appa dan eomma seperti yang kau minta, tapi noona mohon, berbahagialah disana. Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian dari kami, adikku yang kusayangi, keluarga yang aku cintai." Ahra segera meminta tempat sang ayah dan mencium dahi kyuhyun sangat lama, seakan dirinya tak mau lagi berpisah dengan raga sang adik.

"Noona mohon, biarkan kami menangis untuk saat ini saja. Biarkan kami menangis untuk saat ini saja kyu." Suara ahra mulai bergetar. Begitu pilu hatinya melihat sang adik terus menutup matanya erat. Namun dia terus berusaha untuk tegar demi sang adik.

Sang eomma kini tak mampu lagi berdiri dengan tegak. "Padahal kurang sehari lagi putra kita berusia 17 tahun yeobo... Kenapa dia sama sekali tak mau bersabar?" Tuan cho segera meraih tubuh lemas sang istri dan dipeluknya erat, berharap dapat membagi kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Tubuh kyuhyun semakin dingin, meski begitu kyuhyun seakan tak mau mendengar tangisan dari sang ibu. Dan disadari maupun tidak, bibir kyuhyun nampak melengkung membentuk huruf U yang tipis, sangat tipis seperti senyum tulusnya yang biasa diberikan untuk siapapun.

 **_o0o_**

 **#S. Korea, 3 Februari 20xx. pukul 00:30 KST.**

Changmin terus saja berusaha menghubungi nomor sang sahabat yang tak mau aktif semenjak kali terakhir changmin berbicara dan kehabisan pulsa.

"Aigoo... Namja ini, apa dia sudah punya yeoja...?. Dia melupakanku... Jinjja." Changmin yang merasa kesal terus saja mencoba menghubungi nomor sang sahabat berkali-kali hingga ia merasa jengah juga dibuatnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Meski sebelumnya, bibirnya sempat mengucapkan, "Saengil chukka hamnida chinguya..." pelan.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Washington DC, 2 February 20xx Pukul 10:30 UST (United State Time)**

Keluarga cho nampak duduk di apartemen yang sudah menjadi milik keluarga cho. wajah lelah, letih dan juga kesedihan jelas menjadi penghias tersendiri di raut muka mereka.

"Kapan kita akan kembali ke korea appa?. Kapan kita menguburkan kyunnie appa?." Tanya ahra dengan suaranya yang lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Hari ini ahra ya... Appa sudah memesan tiket. Aku ingin kyuhyun melihat rumahnya saat masih tanggal 3 februari, tepat diulang tahunnya yang tak sempat dirasakannya." Suara tuan cho tak kalah parau.

Nyonya cho masih setia memandangi jenazah sang putra yang sudah nampak tampan dengan balutan tuxedo hitam ditubuhnya. Beberapa bunga lily putih dan bunga lain berwarna putih nampak menghiasi kotak petinya.

Mereka kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

 **_o0o_**

 **# , 18 February 20xx. Pukul 03:45 KST**

Shim changmin masih sibuk dengan PSP ditangannya. "Tahun ini sepertinya tidak akan ada yang akan memberiku kejutan." Ucapnya pelan. "Menyebalkan tanpa mu kyu... Kapan kau liburan dan mengunjungiku?." Lanjut changmin.

PSP ditangannya segera diletakkannya begitu saja. Matanya sudah mulai lengket antar kelopaknya. Dan changmin memutuskan untuk berlayar kepulau mimpi. "Saengil chukkae shim changmin. Semoga kau menjadi pria tampan yang populer." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat siang, saya mencari tuan shim changmin. Ada paket untuknya."Seorang namja dengan topi biru bertengger dikepalanya nampak sibuk berbicara dengan salah satu pembatu dirumah tersebut.

"Ah, saya yang akan menerimanya." Namja setengah baya itu segera membubuhkan tanda tangannya di kertas yang diangsurkan si namja muda.

"Gamsahamnida. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit si namja dan segera berlalu.

"Wah... Besar sekali..." Sebuah kotak sebesar lemari es nampak berdiri gagah didepan pintu rumah yang tak bisa dianggap sederhana itu.

"Ige mwoya ajjusshi?." Changmin nampak melotot melihat kardus yang mungkin hampir sama tinggi dengan dirinya. "Untuk siapa ahjusshi?." Lanjut changmin bertanya.

"Ini untuk anda tuan muda." Balas namja setengah baya yang masih nampak gesit diusianya.

"Dari siapa ya?." Changmin segera meraih amplop yang ada diatas kardus tersebut. Dibacanya dengan teliti tiap kalimat yang tertera disana.

' _Changmin ah... Annyeong..._ _J_ _Saengil chukka hamnida uri changminnie... Seperti yang aku janjikan, aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu di hari istimewamu ini. Pantang bagiku CHO KYUHYUN untuk tak menepati janji. Hehehe..._

 _P.S: Buka sesuai urutan ya...? Ikuti permainannya atau kau akan menyesal. Camkan itu...!'_

Changmin segera tersenyum dengan rona wajah bahagia. Ternyata sang sahabat sama sekali tak melupakannya sedikitpun.

"Ahjusshi, tolong bantu aku membawa barang ini ke kamar nde?." Pinta changmin dan segera mengambil salah satu sisi dari barang tersebut.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, changmin segera membuka setiap bagian dari kardus yang dibungkus dengan sangat rapi itu setelah terletak manis disudut ruangan kamarnya.

Dilihatnya ada kotak dengan angka 1 dan disampingnya angka 25 dengan tumpukan yang tak bisa dikatakan rendah mengingat kotak tersebut hampir penuh. Ada hiasan pita-pita cantik disekitar tutup maupun dalam kardus tersebut. Gemerlap _glitter_ menambah kesan 'wah' dari kardus tersebut.

Bagian atas kardus bertuliskan _'SHIM CHANGMIN'S HIDDEN TREASURES'_ yang sepertinya ditulis tangan menggunakan beberapa warna yang berbeda seperti hasil karya anak TK.

Dengan hati-hati changmin mengambil kardus dengan nomor 1 besar diatasnya, berwarna hijau muda dengan pita warna merah gelap menjadi pemanis disisi kardus tersebut. Kardus itu tidak begitu lebar, namun panjang dan agak tinggi. Changmin segera membukannya dengan wajah nan berseri-seri.

Sebuah kaset CD bertuliskan **'** **Uri shim changmin... Saengil chukae 17th. Wish you all the best...'** dan sepasang sepatu sepak bola berwarna putih dengan beberapa garis berwarna hitam tergeletak mansi didalam kardus tersebut. Changmin segera mengambil kaset tersebut, dan memasukkannya kedalam pemutar CD yang ada dikamarnya.

Pemandangan awal adalah kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum dan duduk manis di sofa cokelat tua yang changmin yakini berada di rumah kyuhyun.

" _Saengil chukka hamnida... Saengil chukka hamnida... Saranghaeyo uri minnie... Saengil chukka hamnida...Yeyyy..."_ Kyuhyun terlihat riang dan tersenyum senang.

" _Minnie ah... Saengil chukkae... Kau sudah menginjak 17 tahun sekarang?. Kau harusnya tambah tampan meski jangan harap bisa mengalahkan ketampananku yang sempurna. Kekekeke..."_ Bibir changmin nampak mengerucut lucu mendengar kalimat sang sahabat. Meski sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi lengkungan kearah atas.

" _Oiya minnie, kau suka kejutan dariku?. Kau harus suka tak peduli bagaimana."_ Kyuhyun nampak menjulurkan lidahnya setelah memaksa changmin dengan kejam.

 _"_ _Ah... Ada hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu minnie. Ini mungkin berita duka tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu, karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."_ Wajah kyuhyun kini menjadi sedikit mendung.

" _Jika hadiah dengan CD ini sampai padamu, mungkin aku memang terpaksa tidak bisa menemanimu melewati angka 17 mu minnie."_

 _"_ _Minnie, selama ini kita tak pernah memiliki rahasia apapun diantara kita. Iyakan?"._ Changmin nampak mengangguk seakan memang sedang berbincang dengan sang sahabat.

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf sebelumnya minnie. Aku memiliki suatu hal yang ku sembunyikan darimu. Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..."_

 _"_ _Minnie, aku... Ah... minnie... Aku sering memintamu untuk tidak terus menerus meminum minuman berkarbonasi dan memakan junkfood bukan?. Itu karena aku sungguh menyayangimu. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi seperti diriku, minnie."_

 _"_ _Aku bahkan sangat jarang mengonsumsi keduanya, namun... aku..."_ Kyuhyun terlihat bingung mengatakannya.

" _Ah... Minnie... Lihat apa yang terjadi padaku."_ Dan gambar segera berpindah menjadi ruangan serba putih dengan beberapa alat kedokteran yang saling silang ditubuh kyuhyun.

 _"_ _Noona... Apa yang kau lakukan?."_ Ucap kyuhyun dalam video itu dengan lemah.

" _Hanya ingin mengabadikan wajah jelekmu saeng... Kekekeke..."_

 _"_ _Kau jahat noona..."_

 _"_ _Katakan sesuatu kyu.."_

 _"_ _Ehm... Aku harus mengatakan apa noona.?."_

 _"_ _Katakan bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini."_

 _"_ _Buruk tentu saja. Aku..."_ Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbatuk. Cukup lama untuk ukuran batuk biasa. Ada beberapa cairan berwarna merah yang sempat terlihat dari rekaman singkat itu. Dan setelahnya rekaman berakhir tanpa ending yang jelas, kembali ke sofa sebelumnya.

 _"_ _Aku terlihat buruk kan min?. Sahabatmu yang tampan ini mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium lanjut. kankernya sudah menginfeksi sebagian besar paru-paruku hingga 32% sejak 7 bulan lalu. Padahal menurut dokter, ketika manusia itu sudah terinfeksi 40%, umumnya manusia tidak akan mampu bertahan tanpa keajaiban. Meski aku terus berusaha untuk melawan, tapi tubuhku tak mau menuruti kehendakku minnie. Tapi asal kau tahu, sahabatmu ini sudah berjuang hingga akhir. Kau terkejut eoh?. Kau ingin tepuk tangan untukku? Lakukanlah. Terimakasih... terimakasih... hehehehe..."_ Lanjut kyuhyun berusaha tak terbawa emosi. Dirinya justru tertawa meski terasa begitu hambar.

" _Min, ini wasiatku sebagai sahabatmu yang baik dan tampan. Kekekeke..."_ Kyuhyun masih sempat memperlihatkan senyum evilnya yang sedikit menyebalkan. " _Kemoterapi itu sakit sekali min. Jangan pernah kau berakhir dikursi pesakitan itu. Kalau berhasil, mungkin hanya memerlukan penyembuhan, tapi kalau tidak, mungkin kau tidak akan tahan dengan sakitnya yang akan kau rasakan selama kau hidup. Kau juga harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan sel kanker, radioterapi, terapi biologis. Semuanya tidak ada yang nikmat kau tahu?. Aku tidak hanya menakutimu min. Tapi kau harus mengikuti saranku. Makanlah makanan yang sehat meski eommonim jarang pulang memasakkan makanan sehat kedai yang kau percayai bisa menjaga gizi pada makanan yang mereka jual. Arra...?"_ Kyuhyun nampak memelototkan matanya lebar.

" _Well, aku minta maaf minnie karena telah merusak suasana bahagia ulang tahunmu yang ke 17. Aku sendiri mungkin tidak bisa merasakan umur 17. Hahahaha... Tapi tidak apa-apa, selama kamu sehat, dan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menikmati umur 17 bersamamu. Keberatan?."_ Sudah ribuan butir cairan bening itu menetes dari mata changmin. "Kau pasti bercanda kyu."

" _Cha, minnie... Coba pakai sepatu barumu. Aku ingin lihat pas tidak dengan ukuranmu. Kakimu kan seperti raksasa. Hahahha..."_ Changmin kini tak sanggup lagi melihat tayangan video dihadapannya.

Changmin mulai mencari jaket tebal miliknya dan memakainya dengan sedikit tergesa.

" _Ini semua adalah kejutanmu untuk setiap tahunnya. Kau tahu kan aku tak mungkin lagi bisa mengejutkanmu lagi. Hahahaha... Jadi jangan dibuka sekalian. Buka lah setiap tahunnya. Kau tidak boleh curang atau aku akan marah minnie..!"_ Sebuah kardus berwarna besar yang sama persis dengan kardus yang kini berada di lantai kamar changmin terlihat disamping kyuhyun.

Changmin segera mengenakan sepatu pemberian kyuhyun. Air matanya tak mau berhenti menetes, namun tiada isakan dari bibirnya.

" _Minnie... Saranghaeyo... Neomu... neomu... neomu... neomu saranghaeyo... Jangan menangis minnie. Aku tahu kamu sedih. Tapi jangan menangis aku mohon. Karena namja tidak boleh menangis minnie. Jangan membuatku malu memiliki sahabat cengeng. Aku sebenarnya tak pernah meninggalkanmu, aku hanya lebih dulu pergi dan akan menunggumu terus mulai sekarang. Disini..."_ Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum dengan senyuman paling lembut yang dimilikinya.

Changmin sudah mulai keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan pakaian tebalnya dan syal yang membelit lehernya.

Didalam otaknya terus saja berucap 'Kyuhyun... cho kyuhyun... kyuhyun...' Seakan menjadi mantra ajaib yang mampu membuatnya merasa tenang.

Dengan linglung dan dengan diantarkan oleh sopir keluarganya, changmin mencoba mencapai rumah keluarga cho yang nampak sepi.

Dipencetnya bel rumah besar itu berkali-kali, hingga seorang wanita setengah baya yang membukakan pintu rumah tersebut. Antara terkejut dan bingung harus berbuat apa, nyonya cho terus saja memandangi sahabat putranya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai putranya juga itu. "Changminnie..." Nyonya cho segera merangkul tubuh tinggi namja tersebut. Air matanya sekali lagi tertumpah setelah sekian hari ditahannya dengan sangat.

"Eommonie... Kyuhyun ada dirumah?. Aku ingin bermain game dengannya." Changmin memperlihatkan senyumannya, tapi jelas terlihat kekosongan yang kelam dari sana.

"Changminnie..." Nyonya cho memilih untuk terus mendekap namja tampan dihadapannya itu lebih erat.

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun eommonie. Kyuhyun bercanda denganku, tapi dia agak keterlaluan kali ini. Bolehkah aku memukulnya eommonie...?" Changmin juga turut memeluk wanita yang turut disayanginya itu.

 **_o0o_**

"Kyunnie... Anak itu tak mau membuat siapapun merasa sedih minnie. Mungkin beginilah Tuhan memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya pada kyunnie. Dia tak ingin kyuhyun kami menderita lebih dari ini. Atau mungkin juga Tuhan tahu, bahwa kyunnie sudah pada batasnya." Nyonya cho sudah mulai bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Geundae eommoni... Kenapa kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengatakannya padaku?. Bukankah aku sahabatnya?. Bahkan dia berbohong harus pindah ke vienna. Aku harus bagaimana untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri yang sama sekali tak menyadari beban sahabatku yang mulai lemah eommoni?." Changmin nampak benar-benar sedih setelah mendengarkan cerita dari nyonya cho.

"Kyunnie menyayangimu changminnie. Dia benar-benar tak ingin membebani dirimu. Aku harap kau juga mengerti niat baiknya nde?." Nyonya cho segera mengelus punggung changmin lembut.

"Bisakah saya menemuinya eommoni." Nyonya cho hanya tersenyum dan segera mengangguk pasti.

 **_o0o_**

"Jadi disini kau beristirahat kyu?. Aku merindukanmu sahabatku." Mau tak mau air mata changmin kembali meleleh, namun segera diusapnya demi tak ingin sang sahabat bersedih dialam tenangnya.

Sebuket lily putih diletakkannya di depan nisan bertuliskan **Cho kyuhyun** itu. "Semoga kau bahagia, tenang disana, dan tidak mengganggu penghuni yang lain kyu. Aku harap kau menungguku disurga, karena aku tak mau merasakan panasnya neraka. Arra...?" Changmin sedikit tersenyum dengan kalimatnya sendiri, begitu juga dengan nyonya cho.

Bohong kalau keduanya baik-baik saja setelah kehilangan sosok yang begitu berharga bagi mereka. Tapi mereka mencoba tegar, dan menjadikannya sebagai cobaan agar menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, lebih bersyukur dan menghargai kehidupan.

"Ayo pulang minnie. Tidakkah kau merasa dingin?." Nyonya cho segera menggandeng lengan changmin.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu kyu..." Ucap changmin seraya tersenyum kearah nisan sahabatnya dan kemudian berlalu bersama nyonya cho.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu sosok transparan yang tersenyum senang sambil melambaikan tangannya, seakan mengatakan sampai jumpa.

 **_o0o_**

 **#18 February 20xx, 50 years after all**

Seorang namja setengah baya yang berada dipertengahan umur 60 an tengah duduk santai diserambi rumahnya. Tangannya yang sudah mulai menunjukkan penuaan itu meraih satu kotak berwarna cokelat muda dengan pita cokelat tua.

Segera dibukanya kotak tersebut, dan sebuah kaset CD serta sebuah topi berwarna cokelat dan sebuah syal tebal berwarna senada nampak menghiasi bagian dalam kotak tersebut.

Dengan langkahnya yang tak lagi gesit, diarahkannya kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju bagian dalam rumah dan segera memasukkan kaset CD itu kedalam tempatnya.

" _Anyyeong changminnie... Saengil chukka hamnida... Saengil chukka hamnida... Saranghaeyo uri minnie, Saengil chukka hamnida..."_ Kyuhyun nampak berjoget-joget tak jelas yang mengundang tawa changmin.

 _"_ _Kau suka dengan kejutan yang kuberikan?. Well, dijamanmu itu mungkin sudah tidak lagi menjadi trend. Tapi percayalah, topi yang kuberikan ini akan sangat nyaman kau gunakan. Wae?. Karena aku yang memilihkannya untukmu pabo. Kau juga harus menggunakan syalnya agar kau tak kedinginan dan membeku."_

 _"_ _Senang sekali masih bisa menyapamu changminnie, kau masih sehat kan?. Aku sungguh berharap bisa menua bersamamu, tapi ya sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aish... Kenapa aku jadi seperti namja yang tidak normal begini?. Hahaha..."_

"Halabojji..." Sebuah suara cempreng mengganggu kegiatan changmin yang tengah menonton wajah sang sahabat yang tak mungkin menua itu.

Changmin segera mengambil tubuh kurus bocah tampan yang memanggilnya kakek dengan lidah cadelnya. Wajahnya yang lucu dan matanya yang besar selalu mampu memukau changmin.

"Appa... Saengil chukkha e... Saranghaeyo..." Anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang dimiliki changmin segera memeluk tubuh sang ayah yang mulai ringkih itu.

" _Changminnie. Kau sudah memiliki cucu?. Aigoo... pasti menyenangkan bermain dengan cucumu?. Apa...? Kau bilang mereka berisik?. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu sebagai kakek-kakek. Mulutmu itu masih saja kasar."_ Kyuhyun yang berada dilayar datar itu tertawa-tawa seakan tanpa beban.

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Siapa namanya?. Ommo... sepertinya aku turut menua bersamamu min. Aku jadi pikun juga. Mianhae..."_ Kyuhyun segera terkikik geli karenanya. Tak terkecuali dengan changmin dan keluarganya kini.

"Kyuhyun samchun benar-benar orang yang lucu dan ceria nde appa?. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya." Sang ayah hanya mengangguk beberapa kali masih sambil tersenyum.

"Nuguceyo halabojji?" Bocah tampan dipangkuannya itu rupanya penasaran juga dengan namja berparas tampan berkulit pucat yang terus saja menyita perhatian sang kakek.

"Kyuhyun harabojji..." Entah mengapa changmin malah tertawa sendiri setelahnya.

"Appa, wae?" Tanya sang putra pelan.

"Anniyo, hanya saja aku tak pernah membayangkan akan memanggil kyuhyun dengan embel-embel harabojji. Aneh saja." Ucap namja yang masih cukup tampan diusianya tersebut.

" _Min, kau tak melupakanku kan?. Apa namaku dinisan sudah luntur?. Apa rumputnya sudah meninggi?. Tidak terasa 50 tahun sudah berlalu ya?. Aku senang masih bisa memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Aku harap kau bukan namja cengeng lagi yang akan menangis karena tak mendapat hadiah. Hahahaha..."_

 _"_ _Apa...? Anakmu mendengarnya?. Kau malu eoh...?Arra... arra... Mian... Geunde min, Ini hadiah dariku yang terakhir. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelikanmu hal yang lebih besar. Sertifikat tanah misalnya. Atau lebih banyak lagi, setidaknya 1000 kotak lagi. Aku kan tidak bekerja min. Hahahaha... Sampai jumpa min. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku akan menunggumu lebih dari 100 kali, tapi bukan berarti aku memintamu untuk segera menemuiku. Hiduplah dengan baik dan makan makanan yang sehat. Jangan terlalu banyak minum alkohol juga cola. Tubuh rentamu itu tak lagi sesehat ketika kau SMA arra...?"_ Changmin nampak sedikit mencibir ucapan kyuhyun.

Dan seakan kyuhyun sudah menduga ekspresi changmin, kyuhyun segera membentak sambil menunjuk kearah changmin, " _Yha... Yha... Jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Aish... Kau itu selalu seperti itu kalau diberi tahu. Kau pikir kau tampan?. Tidak, kau sama sekali tak bisa mengalahkan aku. Kau pikir kau imut?. Sama sekali tidak. Jangan harap."_ Kalimat kyuhyun tersebut mampu membuat putra dan anak menantunya tertawa tergelak.

"Astaga... Samchun benar-benar orang jenius." Sang ayah segera memberi _death glare_ yang membuat sang anak semakin terpingkal-pingkal.

"Yha...!" Bentak sang ayah gemas. Bahkan sikecil yang berada dipangkuannya berjengit kaget.

 _"_ _Teruslah hidup sampai seribu tahun minnie. Tetaplah sehat, sahabatmu ini selalu mendoakanmu dan selalu menyayangimu. saengil chukkaeyo..."_ Kaset CD tersebut akhirnya terhenti sudah dengan senyuman lebar kyuhyun yang mengembang.

Changmin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengenakan topi dan syal cokelat yang baru saja didapatnya. "Appa mau mengunjungi sahabat appa dulu... Kyuhyun ah..." Ucap namja tengah baya itu dan beranjak dari ruangan hangat tersebut.

"Hati-hati appa. Ini aku sudah membelikan bunganya." Ucap shim kyuhyun, putra satu-satunya milik changmin dan istrinya yang telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ayo antarkan aku ke tempat biasa jonhyun ah... Aku ingin menyapa sahabatku." Changmin mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Nde tuan." Balas supir pribadinya itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tak lupa membukakan pintu untuk sang juragan.

'Seribu tahun eoh... Aku bukan namja yang sesabar itu kyu.' Batin changmin sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 hari setelah ulang tahunnya changmin ke 50, tepat tanggal 20 februari, changmin meninggal dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya. Seakan dirinya sangat bahagia dapat segera bertemu lagi dengan sahabat yang begitu disayanginya, cho kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri seakan tahu sampai batas mana sahabatnya akan berjalan. Kado terakhir darinya seakan menjadi kalimat selamat datang bagi changmin.

Begitulah persahabat diantara mereka terjalin. Saling menyemangati, saling menyayangi dan saling berbagi. Bukankah persahabatan mereka terlihat semanis madu?.

 ** _If our friendship was a story book, We would meet on the very first page_**

 ** _The last chapter would be about, How i'm thankful for the life we've made_**

 **_FIN_**

Akhirnya selesai...

Fuyu minta maaf, plot kecepetan, cerita gaje, garing, pasaran, feel gak dapet...

Jebal mianhaeyo chingudeul...

Mau bagaimana lagi...

Kemampuan fuyu masih sebatas ini...

review yang membangun dari kalian semualah yang akan membuat fuyu terus berkembang.

Untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya,

 **PusSparKyuELF301, mifta cinya, Puput257, melani. , Awaelfkyu13, jihyunelf, adlia,** Erka, kys134, Changru Minru

Maaf kalau ini endingnya mengecewakan, bahkan terlalu mengecewakan. Tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Tolong dimaafkan. #bow,

Untuk yang minta jangan sad ending, fuyu harap ini bukanlah termasuk sad ending, Mereka bisa ketemu lagi kan...? :P

Kkekeke...

Yang nanya, ini yaoi atau bukan, Fuyu udah janji gak akan bikin ff yaoi…

Kalau ini tidak bisa bikin nangis, memang tujuan fuyu untuk ngebikin readerdeul tersenyum, bahwa ikatan persahabatan itu akan selalu berakhir manis…

Dan banyak sekali typos yang bertebaran dimana-mana, itu karena fuyu tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengedit atau semacamnya…

Gamsahamnida, gumawo...

Saranghaeyo readerdeul...

Last saying, review please...:D

#Bow,


End file.
